Adele Xava
Adele Xava is a famous mage and a member of the House of Xava. Like others in her family, she is not affiliated with any guild and is an independent mage. Unlike her unruly older brother, Dio Xava, Adele's grace and poise is well known among both the world of magic and high society. Also, her skills are highly praised and she is famous around Fiore for her exceptional strengh and beauty. Adele is known as The Xava's Princess (す ざば す ぷりんせす Su Zabasu Purinsesu) as she is the most prominent female member of the family. She is known to have an air of dignity about her that exemplifies her noble lineage; has a glare that sends shivers down the spines of weaker ''people. Appearance A ravishing beauty that catches the eye of almost any man, young and old, Adele stands out from first glance. Flowing far past her shoulders in an elegant manner, Adele has blonde hair that she usually curls. She usually wears her hair down, but on missions she sports a pony tail to make combat an easier affair. Couple with her deep blue eyes, Adele has an alluring look to her. Adele has an impressively curvaceous body that she keeps in top physical shape. Her stunning figure rivals that of Vorona Senna and Lana Kaen, both mages known for their extreme beauty. Though it should be noted that she does not care to use her sex appeal for ill intended reasons. Adele is a bit over average height, standing at around 5 foot 7 inches. As a noble who doesn't care about flaunting her socio-economic status, Adele only wears clothing of the finest materials and designed by named individuals. Adele normally sports a grey long sleeved sweater with a frilled collar or a cloth bow. Along with this, she wears a short blood red mini skirt and black flats. On other occasions, she will wear a grayish military style button down shirt, leaving the bottom three buttons undone; thus revealing her stomach. In addition, she wears a pair of blue jeans. Contrary to her more relaxed yet elegant style, on missions her attire consists of a white combat jumpsuit with black stripes on the sleeves. The suit has a single zipper going from below her naval area to the start of her neck region. Adele is known to exert an aura of elegance. Everything she does, it is with poise and class. As a child, she was instructed by her mother to act like a lady at every moment in public; to never fall short of said expectation. The combination of her wit, elegance, and beauty makes her the object of affection for many young noblemen. As such, she has gotten numerous marriage proposals since her 18th birthday. Her beauty has landed her on the cover of Sorcerer magazine, however, after the first few times, she has rejected every other offer. In contrast to her overall appeal, Dio remarks that his sister's anger and glare are no joke to behold. Also, even though she is usually seen with an apathetic look on her face, it is in truth due to her boredom. She is not easily impressed nor easily interested. Few have seen Adele's cocky smirk for themselves. Sanjo noted that Adele's face hides her emotions like the tightest bank vault. Personality History After a complicated pregnancy, Adele was ushered into the world. Born the second grandchild of the Head of the House of Xava, Adele was brought up in a very lavish but demanding life style. A few months after her birth, her grandfather posed a outlandish proposal. Tired of standing at odds with the Vistas, he proposed that they arrange a marriage between the first born of the Vista family, Sanjo Vista, and their Adele. Thus, they would merge two of some the most powerful noble families as one. From the start, everyone was against the proposal before it had even been mentioned outside the family. Despite opposition from his three sons, Adele's grandfather took the proposal to Neyo Vista. Though, it would be rejected without hesitation as the Vista family does not partake in the practice of arranged marriages. When she was told about this event later in life, she was disgusted-- Sanjo had a similar reaction. From the time she could walk, Adele was usually clinging to her brother, Dio Xava. In those days, she was not the assertive and level headed person she is today, rather she was more on the shy side. It was customary for Xavas to be trained at a young age, and so they were thrown in rather formal training from the age of 5. Like her brother, but too a much lesser extent, Adele was notably talented and caught on fast. Her father recognized this and praised her regularly. On the other side of things, Adele was strictly coached in etiquette and being a lady by her mother. The latter drilled into to her to always have poise and grace in public, though Adele had more then a few slip ups in that regard. Relationships Dio Xava Sanjo Vista Family Magic and Abilities 'Gravity Magic:' This magic enables Adele to control gravity by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and possibly even other Magics (However, Adele has not reached that level yet). The user can also use this Magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. The user can control gravity by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around them.This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magics. Adele's skill, while in no such way in the league of the Grimoire Heart Ace Bluenote Stinger, is exceptionally impressive with this magic, and she can do so with ease. Her styles mainly follows using thrust attacks like Gravity Push or her own Gravity Punch, a more severe variation of the former, to propel opponents with brute force. *[[w:c:fairytail:Gravity Push|'Gravity Push:]]: Employing her gravitational powers, Adele can push objects or people away from her with great blunt force. *'''Gravity Punch: A variation of Gravity Push, the force used in this attack is enhanced and thus makes for a more devastating effect towards the victim. Adele usually uses this attack on an opponent near some sort of structure, launching them into said structure by means of her gravitational powers. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Adele increases the gravity around one area. This causes considerable damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in to a certain extent, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Adele to move or even stand. Unlike Bluenote, however, the victims are not simply crushed to the ground but simply have a very hard time moving freely. However, a physically strong mage such as Natsu Dragneel would be able to handle the effect of this spell when under the use of Adele. Reverse Teleportation: As the name suggests, this magic invokes Teleportation Magic in the reverse fashion, that is, to teleport the target of the user instead of the user. With this magic, the caster can teleport their target, whether it be an enemy, ally, or object, to any select location within a select range. The accuracy varies though, and can be quite poor if the user in an unfamiliar area; thus the selection would be nearly arbitrary at best and simply based on distance. That select range hinges on the level of magical power that the caster possesses. Also, when teleporting the target the user can adjust the nature of arrival to whatever location they pick, more specifically, to teleport them high in the air, close to the ground, or on the ground as if they never moved. A distinctive trait of Adele's usage of this magic is that when she teleports an enemy in combat, it appears as if they are being torn apart and seemingly disintegrated along the way. However, this is just an illusion of sorts. Though note that once the user has locked on to their target and successfully invoked the spell, they can, in effect, stun the opponent. Furthermore, it's important to note that the trajectory of the teleportation is fixed, it does not have a wide area of aim. As Adele must used hand gestures with this magic, it can be dodged if the opponent manages to get out of the general direction of her hand -- however, that is not a simple task. Adele has great mastery of this magic and uses it with grace. Her exact range is not known, however it has been hinted to be over a dozen miles. Reverse Teleportation is, simply put, a variation of Teleportation. Adele refers to it as a very "useful and somewhat clever tool". Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Reflexes: 'Under-Par Durability: ' Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Vera Linus from Veritas. *She gets her blonde hair from her grandmother on her father's side. *Adele means "noble". *Adele wishes to fight Sanjo Vista. *She normally has disagreements with elder brother's methods and rides Dio for his antics. Moreover, she doesn't see eye to eye with her family's way of doing things at times. *Adele is noted to be an awful cook. *Adele looks up to extremely accomplished female mages such as Xena Daniels of the Fiore Royal Military and Lucia Morgan of the Ten Wizard Saints. *Adele's theme is Golden Era by Mark Petrie . Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:House of Xava Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Gravity Magic User